


On the nights you feel outnumbered, baby, I'll be out there somewhere

by JJK



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Come Eating, Come Marking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Science, Explicit Sexual Content, I don't even really bother to explain how or why, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Planet Hulk, Planet Hulk Steve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spitroasting, TFA Bucky, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve Rogers, we're all just here for the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJK/pseuds/JJK
Summary: “One of me’s not enough for you?” Rogers arched an eyebrow to match.“Well, when there’s two onoffer…” Bucky grinned.=or, a Nomad Steve / TFA Bucky / Planet Hulk Steve threesome fic
Relationships: James " Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 42
Kudos: 220





	On the nights you feel outnumbered, baby, I'll be out there somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinpaiCasanova (Bladerunnerblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladerunnerblue/gifts).



> This is for Cassi 💙💙💙

_I see everything you can be  
I see the beauty that you can't see  
On the nights you feel outnumbered  
Baby, I'll be out there somewhere_

**Outnumbered — Dermot Kennedy**

****

[Moodboard by foxybucky](https://twitter.com/foxybucky)   


｡☆✼★━━━━★✼☆｡

On second thoughts, maybe picking up a glowing object he found in the rubble of a bombed-out building _wasn’t_ a sensible thing to do, Bucky thought as his fingers closed around the object and he found himself lurched into a spinning vortex that spat him out—well, who knew where?

Bucky blinked.

There was grass underfoot, blue skies overhead, familiar birds twittering from nearby trees. His first thought was it was a Hydra trick—he’d seen them use some pretty advanced technology since they landed in Italy, perhaps it was a way to confuse and disorient the enemy? Bucky still had his M1, which he gripped tightly, ducking and running for cover behind the copse of trees; keeping his sharp eyes and ears tuned for any signs of movement. Everything was still, but Bucky held his position; refusing to be lulled into a false sense of security; if Hydra wanted to play a waiting game, Bucky could outlast anyone.

At the back of his mind, his thoughts went out to his squad who would no doubt be wondering where the hell their sergeant had disappeared to, and of course to Steve, waiting for him back in Brooklyn. What the hell would happen if Bucky was stuck here—wherever here was—permanently?

His thoughts spiraled into dizzying worries until he heard the rusty squeak of hinges on a door and the crunch of twigs breaking underfoot. Bucky swung his gaze toward the direction of the sound. There was a farmhouse, or at least the remnants of one, across the clearing and Bucky watched with eagle eyes as a tall blond man emerged from the doorway. He wore only a thin vest and his broad chest glowed under the sunlight that streamed through the clouds. Bucky watched in amazement as the man stretched, arching out his back, before dropping into a series of fast-paced press-ups that would put Bucky’s entire platoon to shame.

Bucky forgot that he was meant to be feeling cautious and stepped out from behind the trees to get a better look. He thought he was far enough away to stay undetected as he watched, but the man must have had superhuman hearing because even though Bucky made no sound as he moved, he dropped into a crouch and flicked his eyes to Bucky immediately. Bucky gripped his rifle in an automatic and unwavering aim, but he didn’t fire.

“Bucky?” The man’s face brightened into a smile at the sight of Bucky, and Bucky froze. He’d recognise that voice anywhere, but what the hell was it doing coming from someone twice the size of Steve?

The man pushed himself to his feet and jogged across the clearing between them, his smile growing with every step.

“Oh my god, it _is_ you!” Steve—and it was undoubtedly Steve, Bucky realised as the man stepped closer—just one that had been stretched every-which-way and inflated up with a bicycle pump. He looked a little older too, or maybe it was just because he was sporting a full beard that covered his jaw in a glorious, thick scrub the colour of burnt sugar. Bucky wanted to run his hands through it and feel it scrape against him everywhere.

“Steve?” Bucky gaped. “What the hell happened to you?”

Steve’s smile grew even wider, crinkling up his eyes. “I joined the army.” He grinned.

“You? _What?_ I left you back in Brooklyn!”

“Yeah, you did.”

Bucky scrutinised Steve and a realisation clicked into place with another lurching jolt; this wasn’t _his_ Steve. Where in the _hell_ had that glowy thing taken him?

“Don’t worry. I’m sure your Steve is perfectly safe. What’s the date where you came from?”

“September. 1943.” Bucky’s mouth felt thick.

Steve gave a dark chuckle. “Yeah, he’s fine. Being bamboozled by USO girls we speak.”

Bucky blinked.

“You heard of Captain America?”

Bucky blinked again. “You mean the comic book? The crazy science experiment?” One of the guys in his platoon had received a copy of ‘Captain America Issue #1’ with their latest batch of letters from home. They’d all laughed at how ridiculous it sounded, assuming it was nothing more than government propaganda. Bucky narrowed his eyes and frowned at the tall, muscular version of Steve. Steve’s last letter had been particularly scarce on details, but it had mentioned that he was ‘fine’ an unusual number of times. Bucky assumed he’d gotten himself into another back-alley fight…but now…

Steve gestured to himself and grinned again.

“You punk!” Bucky dropped his rifle and pushed Steve firmly in the chest with a force that would have sent his Steve toppling to the floor. This Steve didn’t budge. “You fucking idiot! You let crazy scientists experiment on you?!” he demanded.

“Hey, I turned out fine.”

“You imbecile! I leave you alone for five minutes!” Bucky shouted. He tried his damnedest to push Steve over again, but Steve was unmoveable.

“God I’ve missed you.” Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and pulled him into a hug instead. Bucky let his anger drop and melted into the comforting embrace. It’d been months since he’d shipped out, he missed Steve something fierce. No matter how different it was being held by a Steve significantly broader, and somewhat taller than him, it was still _Steve_ ; it still felt like home.

“Missed you too.” Bucky buried his face against Steve’s tank top and clutched tightly to the ridiculous muscles of his back.

“Forgot how small you used to be,” Steve muttered, and Bucky felt Steve splay one of his giant hands across the small of Bucky’s back.

“M’not _small_ ,” Bucky protested, undercut by the fact that Steve’s hand could span almost the entirety of his waist. “And what d’you mean used to be?” He pulled back and peered up at Steve. “And why do _you_ miss me?”

Steve’s smile turned sad for a fraction of a second before the expression was replaced by something smug. “It’s a long story. One you’ve got to live through. It’s gonna be okay, though. You’re okay now.”

Bucky swallowed, but he decided the less he knew, the better. He’d have to trust that whatever it was that happened would work out for the best eventually.

“So, I’m in the future?” Bucky puzzled out. “Gotta say you don’t seem too surprised about that?”

“Let me guess—you found a glowy thing, touched it, and ended up here?”

“How do you—?”

“Sam found one last week. Spent a few hours in the last decade. Having lots of fun by the sounds of things.” Steve’s mouth quirked into a smile.

Bucky didn’t know who ‘Sam’ was, but he figured it didn’t matter, the more important thing was: “He got back okay?”

“Whatever caused it wore off after a few hours.” Steve shrugged. “We think it’s alien tech. Must be a few of them scattered around the globe—we’re working on finding them and putting them somewhere safe. Where were you?”

“Termoli.”

“We’ll add that one to the list.” Steve smiled and let his eyes rove across Bucky. “Christ Almighty, you look so young.”

Bucky gave an indignant huff, but there something world-weary and old in Steve’s eyes that made Bucky feel much younger by comparison.

“So, I’m stuck here for a few hours then?”

“Afraid so.”

“Where are we?” Now that Bucky knew he wasn’t in any immediate danger, he cast his eyes around. They were some in the mountains, the air was thinner than where he’d come from, and although the sun was bright, it wasn’t burning with the same intense heat it had been in Italy, which meant they were somewhere north.

“Russia.”

“Huh, I’ve never been to Russia before.” Something about that comment made Steve’s smile crack, so Bucky decided to change the topic. If they only had a few hours together, Bucky wanted to make them count. After all, he’d been lonely—and horny—for months. “Are you up here all alone?” Bucky let his hand reach out and twist in the fabric of Steve’s thin tank top. It might not have been his Steve, but it was still _a_ Steve and Bucky’s self-restraint only went so far.

“Sam and Nat went into town to find supplies, so yeah, we’re alone.” Steve took half a step closer and his huge hands came up to frame Bucky’s hips.

“Good.” Bucky wasted no more time in arching up to clash his lips against Steve’s. Steve let out a small groan and his hands swept across Bucky’s back to pull him in close. Bucky pressed himself flush against Steve, chasing _more_ as he parted Steve’s lips with his tongue and drank down the kisses he’d been dreaming of for months. The scrape of Steve’s beard felt just as delicious across Bucky’s cheeks as he hoped it would and Bucky was soon reduced to a melting puddle of mush that Steve effortlessly scooped in his arms.

It was dizzying, being picked up by Steve, but Bucky went willingly, hooking his legs around Steve’s waist and letting himself be gladly carried back to the farmhouse. Inside, the place had clearly been turned into a base of operations, but Bucky was far less concerned with his surroundings than with getting his mouth on Steve and finally finding an outlet for all of the pent-up sexual frustration he’d been battling for months. It wasn’t exactly like you could even jack off in army barracks on or the front line.

“God, I missed you. So fucking much.” Bucky whined as Steve laid him out on what was effectively an air mattress piled with sleeping bags in the back corner of the room. It was still miles better than the rocky ground Bucky had been sleeping on for weeks and with Steve, healthy and strong, towering over him and leaning down to kiss him hard, Bucky was pretty sure he was in heaven.

The thought pulled him up short with a worried jolt.

“I didn’t die, did I? Is this heaven?”

Steve laughed at him, crowding him back into the mattress and kissing a line along Bucky’s jaw until he got to his earlobe and paused to suck gently in a manner that had Bucky relaxing right back into the downy sleeping bags.

“I’m flattered. But no, you’re not dead.”

“Good.” Bucy gave a happy sigh and reached to find the hem of Steve’s shirt. He slipped his hands beneath the thin cotton fabric and let his hands explored the mounds and valleys of Steve’s back. Bucky didn’t know it was possible to have so many muscles framing your spine. Even the guys in the boxing gym back home didn’t look this toned. He followed the groove of Steve’s spine, no longer able to count out each vertebrate under his fingers, and when he dragged his hands around to splay across Steve’s ribs, they weren’t bony and breakable under his hands. It was strange, Bucky felt both delighted and wistful that Steve had changed so much.

“Are you okay?” Steve clearly sensed the pang of longing in Bucky’s mood and pulled back ever so slightly to peer down at him with concern. Bucky lost himself in Steve’s eyes, those deep pools of blue which were the only things that hadn’t changed. No, Bucky realised as he peered up at Steve’s face, that wasn’t true. His nose was the same, right down the crooked lump from when Bucky had accidentally broken Steve’s nose when he’d been trying to teach him how to defend himself. Bucky pulled a hand free from Steve’s shirt and traced his index finger down the slope of Steve’s nose.

“It’s really you, isn’t it?” he said softly. “You changed so much, but it’s still you.”

“Of course it’s still me.” Steve’s concern was replaced with a tender smile. He caught Bucky’s hand and folded Bucky’s knuckles against his lips to kiss them. “There’s just more of me to love you. In all the ways I always wanted to.” Steve slowly prised Bucky’s fingers straight again, kissing along them as he did so, until he sucked two into his mouth, running his tongue across them and hollowing out his cheeks in an admirable demonstration of all the clever things he could do with his mouth.

Bucky’s breath caught in his chest as heat and desire pooled low in his belly. “Then _love_ me,” he gasped as Steve continued teaching his fingers. “And stop fucking teasing!”

Steve pulled off Bucky’s fingers with a drag of his tongue that made a squelch and dropped his eyes down to Bucky’s body. He ran his hands down Bucky’s sides and kept his gaze shielded by his unfairly long eyelashes as he shuffled back down the bed until he was poised directly over Bucky’s cock. Bucky could feel himself straining valiantly against his fatigues. It had been hot in Italy, and there were on clean-up effort, looking for survivors after yesterday’s fighting, so Bucky hadn’t bothered to put on more than the green woolen shirt he normally wore underneath his shirt and jacket. Steve carefully untucked it from Bucky’s pants and pushed up the material so he could swoop down and press kisses all across Bucky’s stomach.

“Oh, I’d forgotten _these_ ,” Steve muttered to himself, as he moved down to Bucky’s pants. He peered up at Bucky through his lashes and grinned. “All these buttons. They used to drive me mad,” he chuckled as he slowly began to unbutton the five small buttons that fastened Bucky’s fly, pausing before he got to the sixth that held the flap closed. “Carry spares,” Steve grinned. “We were always losing them.” Then with a dark, lusty flash of his eyes, Steve leant in to unbutton the last one with his teeth.

“Oh _fuck me_ ,” Bucky keened as a spark of arousal shot through him.

“That’s the idea.” Steve sounded so smug as he finally parted the flap on Bucky’s trousers and freed Bucky’s cock. Bucky had opted to go commando that morning—because his skivvies were still drying from the impromptu, celebratory swim he and his squad had taken after they’d won the town—and Bucky was so relieved there wasn’t another row of buttons separating him from Steve’s wonderful mouth. His cock sprang free as soon as Steve parted Bucky’s fly, and Steve wasted no time in taking it into his mouth, swallowing Bucky right down the root.

Bucky gave a yelp as pleasure ripped through him, and any blood that hadn’t already been gathering in his cock was redirected there in a heady rush that left him feeling dizzy. He squirmed against the slippery material of the sleeping bags, already so tightly wound with stimulation that he didn’t think he could last much longer, and Steve was only getting _started_.

Steve swallowed around Bucky’s cock a few more times, drawing gasps and whines from Bucky that seemed to delight him before he pulled off with a salacious pop and bent down to press kisses around the base of Bucky’s cock and into the crease of his thighs. His beard prickled and scraped across the sensitive skin and Bucky _loved_ it, even more than he thought he would.

“Oh god,” he gasped when Steve pulled Bucky’s trousers down his legs with a sharp tug and began to trail kisses down his perineum towards his asshole. Steve placed a kiss directly over it, and Bucky clenched helplessly in response.

“Beautiful,” Steve murmured.

Bucky kept himself clean as a matter of pride and principle, but he still wasn’t expecting Steve to start kissing him there like he would his mouth, gently coaxing him open and slipping his tongue inside. It sent heat rolling through Bucky’s gut and he squirmed, torn between trying to escape the sensations that were overpowering him, or bearing down and arching his hips to meet Steve’s mouth and chase more of it. In the end, Steve didn’t give him much of a choice. He grabbed Bucky’s hips and tilted them up to give him better leverage so he could really go to town.

Bucky was quickly reduced to a writhing, breathless mess. His cocked twitched helplessly against his stomach and Bucky was about two seconds away from coming untouched, when they heard a crash and a thud from outside.

They froze, even their blood seemed to still. Steve lowered Bucky’s hips silently to the mattress and held a finger over his lips like he needed to tell Bucky to be quiet. Bucky lay frozen. Apprehension and frustration squirming through him as Steve silently pushed himself to a crouch and hurried across the room and out the front door to investigate. Bucky gathered his trousers back from where they’d pooled around his ankles and tugged them over his hips, wincing as he tried to fasten them over his cock that was red hot and angry at the sudden halt in proceedings.

He followed carefully after Steve, making a detour to the kitchen table where he’d noticed a stash of guns on the way in—and cursing his stupidity for leaving his rifle discarded outside. He knew better than that. Bucky selected a handgun that had a much nicer grip than any he’d ever seen before and gave it a cursory check before he crept along the shadows over the walls and took over a defensive position by the doorway, ready to cover Steve if he needed to.

He peered through the crack in the hinges and saw Steve out in the open, talking to someone else that Steve’s broad back was blocking from view. Curious, Bucky crept around the door, making next to no sound—but evidently enough sound for Steve’s enhanced hearing to pick up.

“Stand down, Bucky. It’s okay.” Steve took a step back and turned to reassure Bucky with a smile, revealing someone as equally tall, blond, and muscular. It took Bucky a few seconds to figure out that no, he wasn’t seeing double, there was _another_ Steve standing in the clearing outside the farmhouse. Bucky lowered his gun, flicked the safety back on, and stared between the two of them. All of the arousal which had been so rudely drained from him rushed back with dizzying speed. Two Steves. Two bulky muscular Steves, right out of a dream Bucky didn’t even know he had.

But before Bucky could jump in and suggest the _three_ of them pick up where he and Steve had left off, he noticed there was something heartbroken in the expression the new Steve wore.

“Bucky?” His voice cracked, and he looked grief-stricken at the sight of Bucky.

“He touched a glowy thing too,” Steve explained, just as the newer version ran to Bucky and pulled him tight into a rib crushing hug.

“Hey,” Bucky said as held tight by a pair of strong arms and cradled against Steve’s broad chest. The hug was nothing like the one the other Steve had given him, which had been full of tenderness, this was pure desperation. Bucky hugged back as best as he could given that he still had a gun in his hand. “It’s okay.”

“I lost you.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky said again. He managed to hand off the gun to the first Steve—Rogers, Bucky decided to call him or else he was going to get muddled—and used both hands to grip the new Steve tightly, pressing kisses into the juncture of Steve’s neck that he could reach.

“Sorry.” The new Steve pulled back, sniffing slightly with tears welling in the corners of his eyes. He was taller than Bucky, taller even than Rogers, and Bucky had to push up into his tiptoes to wipe the tears away from his eyes and cup his strong, stubble-covered jaw with a delicate palm. This Steve’s hair was much longer, pulled back into a low ponytail with shorter bangs springing free and falling about a scarred and worn looking face. His eyes were the same bright blue, but they looked like they’d seen more horrors than Bucky could imagine, and a thick red scar cut across the bridge of his nose, right over the same crooked lump. Another scar cut across his cheek and as Bucky dropped his gaze to survey the rest of him, he saw more battle scars wrapped around his forearms and peeking from beneath the gladiatorial style clothes he wore. Wherever this Steve had come from, Bucky was pretty sure it was a different universe entirely, rather than just some time in his future.

“It’s okay now. You’re safe, for a bit.” Buck pushed up to plant a kiss on Steve’s cheek before sinking back to the flats of his feet and burying himself against Steve’s chest for another hug.

“How long?”

“We think a couple of hours,” Rogers answered from behind Bucky. “But that’s from a different point in this timeline—I’ve no idea if inter-dimensional travel works the same,” he added, confirming Bucky’s theory that the new Steve had come from a different dimension. Neither of them seemed startled by that prospect, so Bucky decided not to think too hard about the mechanics and just enjoy what the universe had decided to drop in his lap—or rather, the laps it had seen fit to drop him on.

The new Steve gave a grunt that rumbled from his chest and sent vibrations buzzing through Bucky’s. He gripped onto Bucky even tighter, very reluctant to let Bucky go even for a second. Behind them, Bucky heard Rogers give a faint huff that sounded like it was born from frustration.

“Well, I guess I’ll put some coffee on.” Rogers stomped inside.

“I interrupted something, didn’t I?” the new Steve said, pulling back and looking very abashed for someone as big, strong, and battle-hardened as he was.

Bucky laughed. “Yeah, you did.” But Bucky didn’t see why they couldn’t carry on. He certainly wasn’t about to go back to the front lines this sexually frustrated. He planned on finishing what he and Rogers had started—one way or another. “It’ll be okay, don’t worry about it,” Bucky said sweetly and grabbed a hold of Steve’s hand to drag him towards the farmhouse. He was pretty sure he could get Rogers on board. They’d never actually acted on it, but they’d both been open to the idea of threesomes in the past.

Steve resisted for a moment, digging in his heels to hold his ground. “You’re not from here either, are you?” Steve asked him.

“No.”

“Then you and...the other Steve, you’re not...” Steve faltered and squinted as he wrestled with his words. “Can I kiss you?” he rephrased, cutting right to the heart of the matter. “It’s been so long, I just—”

Bucky cut him off by arching up and pulling Steve into a forceful kiss. Like the hug, it was different to kissing Rogers. There was far more desperation and the hands that wrapped themselves around Bucky to hold him close were almost bruising with their grip; like Steve was terrified Bucky might slip through his fingers.

They broke away, breathless, and Bucky hand to clutch at the fabric at the front of Steve’s outfit—he couldn’t call it clothes, it looked like someone had taken the Captain America uniform, torn it to shreds and hired a seamstress from ancient Rome to patch the remains together—to stop himself from keeling over. He was fully hard again and it was a struggle not to just pull Steve to the ground and finish what the other one had started.

“Fucking _hell_ ,” Bucky breathed. “Kiss me again.” He pushed up onto his tiptoes and threw his arms around Steve’s neck, slotting their lips together and relishing the feel of Steve’s tongue sweeping against his own. Bucky lost himself in the kiss, quickly falling back into the deeply aroused and somewhat foggy state of mind he’d been in earlier. It wasn’t until someone cleared their throat behind him that Bucky remembered they weren’t alone. He extricated himself from Steve’s arms and turned back to the farmhouse.

“Ahem.” Rogers was standing in the doorway wiping his hands on a tea towel. He draped the cloth over his shoulder when he was done and pressed his hands on his hips, looking more than a little put out. “You’re insatiable,” he chided.

Bucky smirked, unabashed. “Of course I am. Have you seen yourself?” he replied.

“Actually, I have,” Rogers glanced Steve up and down and then brought his gaze back to Bucky with a knowing look in his eye. They’d shared enough history for Bucky to know Rogers was on the same page, and judging from the slight upturn at the corner of his mouth, he wasn’t wholly opposed to it.

“Sorry, I—” Steve faltered and took a shaky step back. “I thought it was okay.”

“It is,” Bucky assured Steve and reached for his hand again, giving it a comforting squeeze. “Isn’t it?” Bucky turned back to Rogers. He lifted both his eyebrows and grinned hopefully.

“One of me’s not enough for you?” Rogers arched an eyebrow to match.

“Well, when there’s two on _offer_ …” Bucky gave Steve’s hand a slight tug and this time he let himself be dragged towards the farmhouse. Bucky glanced over his shoulder, delighted to find that Steve looked both baffled and awed by what Bucky was proposing.

“You’re a greedy little minx, aren’t you?” Rogers drawled.

Bucky fluttered his eyelashes and stepped right up into Rogers’ personal space, dragging Steve behind him as he went.

“Who me?” He craned his neck to offer up his lips to Rogers, knowing they were still slick and shiny from kissing Steve.

“Always such a flirt.” Rogers shook his head and grabbed Bucky by the waist to haul him close and kiss the smirk right off his lips. Behind him, Steve crushed Bucky’s hand in his grip and gave a little startled gasp of surprise. “Is this okay with you?” Rogers broke away from kissing Bucky, sounding unfairly unaffected as he addressed the other Steve.

Bucky slumped against Rogers’ chest and twisted his head to gaze up at Steve. His shock had been replaced by pure desire that radiated from his deep blue eyes.

“I think there’s more than enough of him to go around,” Steve said. His voice had dropped an octave, suddenly sounding possessive and hungry.

“My thoughts exactly,” Rogers replied in a similar tone.

Bucky glanced between them, feeling butterflies explode in his stomach as he wondered if maybe he’d bitten off more than he could chew.

“Oh god,” he moaned.

Steve stepped closer to bracket Bucky between him and Rogers and carded the hand that wasn’t still clutched tightly in Bucky’s grip through Bucky’s hair. His fingers caught in Bucky’s curls and he used his grip to pull Bucky’s head to one side so that he could begin laving kisses down the side of Bucky’s neck. That alone was enough to make Bucky go weak at the knees, even before Rogers leant down to trail a matching set down the line of Bucky’s throat, mouthing over Bucky’s adam’s apple and licking gently at the hollow between his collar bones.

“Fuck me.”

“Oh. We plan to.”

Bucky sensed, rather than saw, the pair of Steves making eye contact over his head, and knew he was definitely in trouble.

“Bed’s inside,” Rogers instructed. “I’ll secure the perimeter to make sure we aren’t interrupted. Again.” He paused to pressed a kiss against Bucky’s open mouth and gave another dark chuckled before stepping away.

“Good idea,” Bucky sighed. He sagged back against Steve, bemoaning the loss of Rogers for a half a second, before Steve scooped him off his feet and carried him, bridal style across the threshold.

Rather than heading for the mattress in the corner, though, Steve sat Bucky down on the kitchen table and immediately crowded in between Bucky’s splayed legs.

“Sorry I crashed the party,” he ran his hands lightly up Bucky’s legs until his strong hands came to a rest at the juncture of Bucky’s hips.

“Nothin’ to be sorry for.” Bucky shivered with anticipation.

“Where did you get up to?” Steve slid his hands up Bucky’s hips and caught the hem of his woolen shirt. Unlike Rogers, Steve didn’t mess around and whipped it clean over Bucky’s head, moving immediately on to tackle the buttons of Bucky’s fly.

“I...we…” Bucky’s thoughts fell out of his head as Steve undid the last button and reached to wrap his giant hand around Bucky’s already hard and leaking cock.

“C’mon, Buck, you can do better than that.” Rogers’ deep voice cut through the room, followed by the sound of the door being securely shut and locked behind him. Bucky watched through half-lidded eyes as Rogers crossed towards the kitchen table and carefully set Bucky’s M1 and the handgun he’d borrowed safely on the floor by the wall, out of harm’s way. “I really made that little impression that you’ve already forgotten?”

“You…” Bucky tried to think but with Steve’s hand firmly stroking his cock it was impossible to get his thoughts straight or to make words fall from his mouth.

Rogers tutted and stepped around behind Bucky to stand on the other side of the table, out of view, but apparently not out of reach. Rogers’ fingers twisted themselves in Bucky’s hair just as Steve began to increase the speed with which he was pumping Bucky’s cock.

“I’ll have to do better.”

Bucky emitted an ‘ngh’ sound as Rogers’ grip moved to his shoulders and started pulling him back so he was laid across the table, completely at both of their mercies.

“If any of this becomes too much, you’ll let us know, won’t you?” Rogers paused to ask in a low whisper.

“Not gonna happen,” Bucky managed to reply. “Gimme everythin’ you got,” he slurred.

He heard Steve chuckle and saw the Steves share another plotting look above him.

“As you wish.” Rogers grinned at him upside down and then slid his hands forward from Bucky’s shoulders to cup his pecs before he started playing with Bucky’s nipples. Bucky arched up off the table towards Rogers’ hands, which also drove him deeper into Steve’s firm grip. It was too much and just right, and exactly what Bucky needed after three months of lonely nights spent wracked with fear that any moment might be his last.

His nipples quickly hardened under Rogers’ touch and Steve began to twist his wrist and flicked his thumb across the head of Bucky’s cock, smearing through the precum already starting to bead at the tip. Bucky tingled all over and his hands scrabbled around on the tabletop for purchase as pleasure built to a crescendo that curled in his spine and right down to his toes before it burst from him in a blinding flash as he came all over Steve’s hands. Bucky slumped back against the table, breathing hard. His chest rapidly rose and fell and Rogers finally stopped teasing Bucky’s nipples to simply splay his hands on Bucky’s diaphragm, helping Bucky get his breathing back under control.

“Oh my _god_.” Bucky’s head lolled to the side. His limbs felt like gelatin. Bucky knew if he’d tried to stand he’d collapse into a puddle on the floor. Luckily he didn’t have to stand.

“So beautiful,” Rogers praised him. “You came so beautifully for us.”

Bucky lifted his gaze and smiled dopily up at Rogers, earning himself a gentle forehead kiss in return. Which was so sweet, until Rogers dipped his head to Bucky’s ear and growled, “Our turn now.”

The low timbre of his voice was deeply arousing and although Bucky had only just come, his cock gave a valiant twitch in response.

“Look at that,” Steve sounded delighted from across the table. “So responsive.”

The praise went straight to Bucky’s head and he gave a happy little hum, letting his thighs fall open even wider and sinking bonelessly against the table. He floated in a daze of heady bliss and it would have been so easy to succumb to it, to let his mind go blissfully blank. But it wasn’t every day that Bucky found himself faced with the prospect of two Steve Rogers; more specifically, two of Steve’s dicks.

Steve had such a lovely cock. It got so flushed and pink when it was hard and Bucky loved the feel of it on his tongue. He loved the taste of Steve’s skin, loved the way it filled his mouth, loved the sweet little gasps he pulled from Steve as he swallowed him down. Better still, he loved how urgently Steve would chase his pleasure, fisting his hands in Bucky’s hair and rocking his hips to take exactly what he wanted from Bucky. The memory alone had Bucky’s hands reaching backward. He couldn’t reach Steve’s cock from where he was lying and he really didn’t have the strength to move. So he stretched his arms back behind his head and groped for Rogers’ crotch instead, which—thanks to the height of the table—was practically level with Bucky’s head.

“Please,” he exhaled, still breathless and dizzy from his orgasm.

“Please, what?” Rogers withdrew his hands from Bucky’s stomach and stared down at him with a self-assured smile that Bucky recognised all too well. With other people, Steve sometimes came across as a little uncertain and awkward. But with Bucky, he’d never been anything other than confident and direct. Bucky didn’t know why only he got the privilege of seeing that side of Steve, but he’d always loved Steve’s firecracker personality. That combined with his new body was going to be something to contend with. Bucky couldn’t wait until he caught up with Steve again in his own timeline. He hoped the war would be over and they could be reunited soon.

“Your cock,” Bucky demanded.

“Always so eager.” Steve laughed from across the table. Bucky couldn’t deny it, so he didn’t bother.

"Thought we were on a timetable here,” he chose to whine instead, tilting his back to peer up at Rogers and flutter his eyelashes at him. Rogers looked somehow even _more_ attractive from his angle.

“Don’t worry. We’ve still got plenty of time to take you apart,” Rogers promised. With one hand he gently cupped Bucky’s jaw, swiping his thumb across Bucky’s cheek with a slow drag, whilst the other made light work of opening up his pants. His cock was just as lovely as it had always been, already thick and hard, flushed that lovely pink colour and standing erect against the taut planes of his stomach. Bucky groaned at the sight, salivating as he opened his mouth as eagerly as charged.

“Scoot back a little,”

Steve helped push Bucky further across the table so that his head could hang over the edge, opening up his throat. Rogers hooked his underwear under his balls and gave a low chuckle as Bucky licked his lips and arched backward to try and taste him.

“Easy.” Rogers teased him with it for a moment, guiding it to Bucky’s tongue and letting Bucky lap little kitten licks against the head. A rumble of arousal emanated from deep within Rogers’ chest and Bucky heard Steve give a bitten-off moan from across the table. “There’s lube in the box by the bed,” Rogers told Steve, as he dragged the head of his cock against Bucky’s lips, smearing them with pearly pre-cum.

“I’ll get to that.” Steve’s voice sounded almost predatory and it pricked goosebumps on Bucky’s skin. “I’ve got other plans for him first.”

Bucky was distantly aware they were plotting something over his head, but his attention was far more focused on getting Rogers' thick cock in his mouth than wondering what they were planning. Even if he’d known, nothing would have prepared him for the sensation of Rogers finally feeding his cock into Bucky’s waiting mouth at the same time as Steve began to rim his asshole with his tongue.

Bucky gave a muffled gasp around Rogers' cock, which turned into a long moan as Steve spread Bucky’s legs wide and began to enthusiastically coax him open with strong, persistent licks. Bucky tried to suck Rogers off with finesse, but it was difficult with his focus on anything other than the wet slide of Steve’s tongue as he began to fuck hungrily into Bucky with the same sheer desperation of his kisses. His fingers dug into the meat of Bucky’s thighs as he tilted Bucky’s hips towards his mouth. When Rogers began to thrust in earnest, widening his stance and bracing himself with his hands cupped over Bucky’s pecs, Bucky let go. He stopped trying to reciprocate anything and just gave himself over to his pleasure, letting himself be used in the best way possible.

Rogers didn’t last long, Bucky felt his cock pulse and suddenly his mouth was filled with the salty, bittersweet taste of his release. He moaned around it and swallowed it down, using his tongue to lap up every last drop. But as his tongue swirled around Rogers' cock, he was struck with the startling realisation that Rogers was still rock hard.

“Oh yeah,” Rogers replied to the little high pitched hum of surprise Bucky let out. “The serum had a few unexpected perks.” He pulled himself free from Bucky’s mouth, dragging ropy lines of come and spit that still connected him to Bucky’s mouth before Bucky licked his lips to break through them.

Beneath him, Steve pulled away with one last lick and glanced up with a smirk.

“What’s your record?”

“Seven,” Rogers answered confidently.

“Oh? Buck and I got to eight a-piece, once.”

On the table between them, Bucky let out a soft whimper at the prospect of them going eight rounds each. He felt proud of managing _four_ orgasms in the space of an entire night.

“Don’t worry,” Steve splayed his hands on Bucky’s thighs and gave him a reassuring pinch. His skin was already tender from the scrape of Steve’s stubble and Bucky let out a little keen as Steve then rubbed his fingers lightly over the spot he’d pinched. “We’ll go easy on you.”

Bucky wanted to protest, he wanted to goad them into letting go and giving him everything they had but was still strung out. The best he could manage was to tip his head back to blink up at Rogers and pray he could read through the blissed-out expression on Bucky’s face.

“Please,” he murmured.

“You got it, baby doll.” Rogers purred at him and tipped his hips forwards to press the head of his cock against Bucky’s lips once more. Bucky suckled at it for a moment before he parted his lips and let Rogers slide on in, humming greedily around the satisfying weight of it as it filled his mouth.

“Fuck, you make the sweetest noises,” Steve cooed from across the table. His hands kneaded the muscles of Bucky’s thighs and he gave a hungry sounding moan himself before suddenly Bucky felt Steve stepping away. In the space left behind, Bucky felt cold air tingle against his exposed ass and his cock which was already straining to harden again.

“It’s alright,” Rogers shushed him and rocked his hips gently, bringing his hands up to frame the sides of Bucky’s face and tangle his fingers in Bucky’s mussed up curls. “He’s coming back.”

Even though Rogers had already come once, and even though his cock was currently balls deep in the wet heat of Bucky’s throat, he still sounded calm and collected. Too calm for Buck’s liking. Bucky was beginning to gather his wits once more as the haze of his orgasm passed, and Bucky used them to swallow around Rogers’ cock and undulate his tongue against the thick vein that ran up the length of his shaft, in just the way Steve had always liked it.

Rogers gave a grunt and that pattern of his thrusts stilted. “God,” he moaned. “Your _mouth_.”

Pride bloomed in Bucky’s chest and he redoubled his efforts until the floorboards creaked and the hair on his thighs tingled with anticipation as Steve stepped in between them once again. Bucky let his legs fall open as wide as they could comfortably go and was rewarded with the sensation of a well-lubricated finger circling his asshole. He was already feeling sensitive, and both Steve and Rogers had made headway on opening him up so there was little resistance when Steve pushed in, little enough that he could immediately add a second.

“So good,” Steve murmured and Bucky hummed deep around Rogers’ cock. Steve probed deeper and curled his fingers, brushing against Bucky’s prostate and lighting his nerves alight with a spark of pleasure. He arched up from the table, muscles contracting like they’d been shocked with electricity and keened with a noise ripped from somewhere behind his vocal cords.

Rogers pulled out swiftly so that Bucky could properly groan, and stroked his fingers through Bucky’s hair as Steve brushed his fingers over that spot again and again.

“I want your cock,” he mumbled incoherently. “Please fuck me.” He was feeling so wound up again already, his blood was rushing south with dizzying speed. His cock strained upwards, feeling hot and heavy against his stomach and his hips were rocking over their own accord, chasing more of the sensation from Steve’s fingers.

“Because you asked so nicely.” Steve’s fingers were suddenly removed and Bucky felt bereft and empty for one agonising moment until he felt the blunt pressure of Steve’s cock pressing against his entrance.

“God, yes,” Bucky groaned, arching his back and bearing down to let Steve slide in with one carefully controlled thrust. It had been _months_ since Bucky had felt anything like it and whatever lubrication they had in the future was so much better than the vaseline he had Steve had back home. There was no burn as Steve slid home, just a glorious stretch and a deep satisfying fullness. But Bucky wanted _more_. He reached behind him and grabbed at Rogers’ shoulder, pulling him down into a kiss. It was a terrible angle and Bucky wasn’t capable of any kind of finesse, especially when Steve began to move.

Bucky panted against Rogers' mouth as Steve thrust into Bucky with a glorious slide, brushing against his prostate again and again. Pleasure began to build from somewhere deep inside Bucky’s core, spreading out through his nerves until he could feel it from his fingers down to his toes. He was right on the precipice of another orgasm, his cock leapt and pulsed against his stomach, one touch would be enough to send him soaring over the edge, but Steve wasn’t paying any attention to Bucky's cock. Both of his hands were gripped tightly to Bucky’s hips, holding his steady as he drove into him. Bucky was almost glad of it, he was floating from the high, and wanted to string the sensation out as long as possible.

“God, you look so good. Gonna make me come, Buck, just looking at you.” Rogers' voice was low and husky. “Can I mark you up? Come on your face?” he asked.

Bucky’s breath caught and he nodded as eagerly as he could manage.

“Close your eyes,” Rogers whispered close against Bucky’s face, pressing a gentle kiss against each of Bucky’s eyes as soon as he pressed them shut. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of Rogers jacking off above him and the deep gravelly grunt that came from deep within his chest that Steve always made before he came, and suddenly ropes of hot come were splattered across Bucky’s face. He opened his mouth and let his tongue loll to catch the end of the stream, liking up as much as he could reach.

“ _Fuck_.” Rogers panted, or maybe it was Steve, whose pace stuttered slightly and his hands gripped even tighter around Bucky’s hips. He was going to be bruised and it was going to be fantastic.

“So good.” Rogers brushed his hands through Bucky’s hair and leant down to lick his release from Bucky’s face which was so downright filthy it made Bucky shudder with a ripple of pleasure. He was so damn close to his own orgasm, but he held it back, not ready for any of this to end just yet.

Rogers began to kiss across Bucky’s jaw as he stroked down Bucky’s neck and then swept his hands across Bucky’s shoulders. There were calluses on his fingertips that felt delightfully rough against Bucky’s tender skin. He teased around Bucky’s nipples, without actually touching them, and then his hands swept underneath Bucky’s shoulders. He coaxed Bucky to sit up and little and propped his knee on the table so that Bucky was cradled back against Rogers’ toned stomach. Bucky let his head fall into the little dip above Rogers’ hip and stared up at him with a lusty, unfocused gaze.

“What’d I do to deserve you, Buck?” Rogers asked. He cradled Bucky close with one hand wrapped tight across Bucky’s chest and the other finally trailed down to wrap his thick, strong fingers around Bucky’s neglected cock. He practically leapt into Rogers' hand and combined with Steve thrusting deep and grinding his hips into a slow circle, Bucky couldn’t hold back anymore. He came all over Rogers' hand and he tensed up everywhere in pleasure; clenching tight around Steve’s cock and pulling him right over the edge with him. Bucky felt Steve’s come coating his walls and Steve gave a few more half-hearted thrusts before he pulled out, looking a little weak at the knees.

His chest was rising and falling and his long blonde hair was even messier than it had been when he’d shown-up. His forehead was slick with sweat and the stray hairs of his bangs were plastered to it. He’d stripped, Bucky belatedly noticed, and his bulging pecs were covered with a light sheen of sweat too. And scars. Bucky had seen traces of them peeking from beneath his ripped clothes, but now he saw thick red and silvery pink lines crisscrossing Steve’s abdomen. It hurt him to know Steve had been injured that badly, and although Bucky was exhausted and fully ready to let sleep carry him off this time, he forced himself to sit up. Rogers helped, supporting Bucky’s back until Bucky could get his hands on Steve and draw him in for a kiss. He swept the sweat-slicked hair back from Steve’s face and cradled his stubbly jaw to kiss deeply into Steve’s mouth.

When they broke away, Bucky saw tears welling up in the corners of Steve’s eyes.

“It’s okay.” Bucky’s first instinct was to reassure Steve.

“I miss you so much.” Steve’s voice wobbled.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” He pulled Steve back in for another kiss, and wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist to pull him even closer, pressing their chests completely flush until the last of his strength left him and he all-but collapsed against Steve. “Bed, I think,” he mumbled.

“Good plan.” Bucky didn’t know which one of them had spoken, but when Steve began to carry Bucky across to the mattress in the corner of the room, Rogers was right behind them, with a washcloth—and the bottle of water that he dutifully made Bucky from before handing it off to Steve. It was astonishing that he was still so energetic after coming twice. The Steve Bucky was used to would have been wiped out and they’d both have lain jelly-legged and useless on sticky sheets for ages afterward back home. Bucky wasn’t entirely opposed to this change, although he had always loved their exhausted snuggles.

But, as Steve shuffled closer to the wall and guided Bucky’s head down onto his chest, and Rogers stretched himself out on the mattress on the other side of Bucky, hooking his leg over Bucky’s hip and letting his arm fall across Bucky’s stomach, it didn’t seem like the cuddles were an either-or thing. He settled into the mattress, sandwiched between the two of them, feeling more content than he remembered in a long, long time.

“God, I could use a smoke,” he murmured, still feeling hazy and exhausted. His fingers flexed, ready to reach for his pack of lucky strikes before he remembered he’d distributed the last of his that morning. “Don’t s’pose I can beg one off you? Or a pack, or three?” He asked with a cheeky curl of his mouth, glancing over his shoulder to where Rogers was stretched out beside him. Cigarettes were currency in the army, and Rogers was bound to have stacks of the good stuff.

“Sorry, Buck. No cigarettes here. Apparently, in the future, they’re bad for you.”

“You’re kidding?”

“Nope.” Rogers snuggled closer. “They wreck your lungs.”

“But—” Bucky’s mind was still foggy so maybe he was missing something. “The docs prescribed you cigarettes for your asthma?” That had been part of their post-coital routine too when either of them—usually Bucky—could move. He’d grab a drink and a pack of smokes and they’d kick open the window, even in the dead of winter because Steve’s ma had drilled into him how badly the stench of smoke clung to the furniture, and Steve would sprawl in Bucky’s arms as they shared a smoke or Steve sucked on one of his asthmadors if his lungs were particularly bad that day. Bucky always felt like he deserved to be in a Hollywood movie, stretched out nude on the bed, blowing smoke rings towards the window with his hair artfully ruffled. Steve had drawn him in a similar pose more than once and, secretly, they were always Bucky’s favourites.

“Cigarettes for _asthma?”_ Steve sounded aghast. Maybe they _were_ bad for you, judging by his tone.

Rogers just laughed. “Yeah, they did. I’d almost forgotten that.”

“Fucking typical. I knew those quacks didn’t have a clue. Oh well.” Bucky sunk deeper into the super soldier sandwich he’d somehow found himself in and tried to ignore his hankering for a cigarette. It wasn’t hard, not when there were so many other, better, things to enjoy instead. Besides, smoking always made kisses taste a little stale. Maybe it was better they didn’t have any to get in the way.

It was easy to lose himself in the warmth of Steve and Rogers' skin and the way their hands continued to trail circles and patterns across his skin or carded softly through his hair. Too easy. Bucky didn’t know how he was going to be able to tear himself away.

“I don’t wanna go back,” he admitted a little while later.

“Oh Bucky, I’m sorry.” Rogers' hand snaked up to find one of Bucky’s and he entwined their fingers together, giving him a solid squeeze. “I wish you didn’t have to. I wish you could stay here with me.” He pressed a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder and pressed his forehead close. Bucky could feel the tickle from his eyelashes and his beard.

“Would you stay too?” Bucky asked Steve, tilting his head back to look at him. The bed was positioned underneath one of the windows in the farmhouse and the sunshine was falling through the shutters in shafts of light that fell across his face. His hair glowed golden in the light and his eyes glinted like the ocean, full of a heart-wrenching sadness.

He shook his head. “I have to go back. I have to find my Bucky.”

“Where is he?”

“Captured. A prisoner. He needs me.” His voice was always strained so Bucky didn’t press for more details.

“You’ll find him,” Bucky promised. He was certain of it. Wasn’t this whole encounter evidence that they’d always find each other?

Steve didn’t say anything, just continued to sift his fingers through Bucky’s curls, though he did manage half a smile, which made Bucky’s chest feel fuzzy and warm.

“Your Steve needs you too,” Rogers whispered, pressing another kiss against Bucky’s shoulder. “As much as I wish you could stay. As much as I wish you didn’t have to live through what comes next.”

Bucky tensed a little. “It turns out okay, though?” he asked, feeling worry wind itself in knots in his stomach. “You said your Bucky’s okay?”

“He is. He’s wonderful.” Rogers gave Bucky’s hand another squeeze.

“Then it’ll be okay. As long as we’re together it’ll be okay.” He brushed his thumb up and down the outside of Rogers’ hand. The tangles of worry slipped free, loosening like a satin ribbon and Bucky breathed easy again. “Do I see you again soon?” Bucky wanted to hope that the war would be over before long, but the fact that Steve was so au fait with weapons, the fact that this was definitely a military safe house, and the fact that he’d been so familiar with the buttons on Bucky’s army uniform were all indicating that Steve would find himself wrapped up in the war sooner or later.

“Soon. I promise that whatever happens—I’ll come for you. We’ll be together again soon.”

Bucky nodded. He didn’t have anything to say to that. He snuggled up closer to both of them and tried to concentrate on how happy he felt in the present, rather than worrying about the future. He let his eyes rove across all of the taut muscles on display and the and relaxed in their embraces, glad he didn’t have to worry about the ragged wheezing of Steve’s breath after a go-around or worry if he’d killed Steve by urging him to be too exuberant. Not that Bucky could ever have convinced Steve to hold back, even if he’d tried.

“Still can’t believe you let yourself be used as fucking science experiment,” Bucky huffed.

Rogers chuckled, and surprisingly, so did Steve.

“In my world, it was your idea,” Steve told him, sounding more confident again.

“Bullshit.” Bucky protested.

“You got the serum too,” Steve went on.

“Really? How big did it make _me_ then?”

“It didn’t change you all that much,” Steve replied. “You were clearly perfect, to begin with.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at the cheesy compliment and used his free hand to swat Steve’s stomach, but giddy delight blossomed in his stomach and banished the last of his worries. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“Oh, I know.” Steve chuckled.

“You were perfect too,” Bucky added in a small voice, addressing both of them. “Now you’re perfect in a different kind of way.”

Steve leant down to kiss Bucky’s forehead, but Bucky tipped his head back to meet Steve’s mouth instead, they kissed languid and slow, until he felt Steve’s cock begin to harden again against his hip.

Bucky gave an encouraging hum and deepened the kiss, licking into Steve’s mouth and drinking him in.

“It’s okay, we don’t have to go again,” Steve tried to say, but Bucky didn’t want to hear it.

“How long do we have left?” he asked Rogers.

“A little while yet, I imagine.”

“Then we’ve got time.” As long as he managed to clean himself up before he was zapped back to the front lines, Bucky wanted to get as much out of this opportunity as he could. “It’s gonna be months before I get the chance to get fucked again, I’m not too tired if you’re not.” He glanced between both of them and felt them share another plotting look above his head.

“I’m never too tired when it comes to you, Buck.” Rogers pressed another kiss against Bucky’s shoulder and then Bucky felt himself being rolled onto his back as Rogers moved to straddle him. He was hard too, Bucky could feel the length of him pressed against his stomach as Rogers leant forward to kiss him properly on the mouth. His beard scratched deliciously against Bucky’s chin.

“Never.” Steve agreed. He began to pepper kisses down Bucky’s neck, and pressed close to Bucky’s side, trapping him between them.

“Do you think he could take both of us?” Rogers asked, growled really, pausing his kiss to nip lightly at Bucky’s bottom lip.

Bucky’s eyes flew wide. “B-both?” he spluttered.

“What do you think, Buck?” That was Steve, in between nibbling on Bucky’s earlobe as his hand, or one of their hands, snaked across Bucky’s stomach to wrap around his dick. “Would you like that?”

“I don’t know,” Bucky said honestly. The hand—whoever’s hand it was—gripped and tugged lightly, twisting on the upstroke how Bucky liked it, and suddenly he was on the verge of coming again already. The prospect _thrilled_ him, he couldn’t imagine anything hotter than being split open by _two_ of Steve’s cocks, but he didn’t know if he would be able to take it. He’d never tried anything like that before. “I— _oh god_ —” a second hand cupped around his balls and teased the delicate skin. “I don’t know if I can.”

“Oh, you can, baby doll.”

Bucky’s eyes were closed, he didn’t know who spoke. He was lost in the pleasurable attention the pair of them were giving him, the feel of their hands and their mouths, the hot press of their muscular bodies that crowded him from every direction. Their hot breath, the slick and slide of their sweat, and the scrape of their beards. It was overwhelming in the best possible way.

“Please,” Bucky murmured, which quickly turned into a moan as fingers found their way to his asshole and slipped inside with a fresh drizzle of lube. “ _Please!_ ”

He didn’t really know what he was asking for but he trusted Steve and he wanted everything from him—them—that they had to offer.

“Come here.”

Hands lifted Bucky and his eyes flew open to find Rogers kneeling on the bed, drawing Bucky up to settle in his lap. Bucky wrapped his arms around Rogers' neck and propelled himself forwards to kiss Rogers artlessly. Rogers chuckled against Bucky’s mouth and wrapped one large hand around the back of Bucky’s head to hold him close and take control of the kiss. The other hand spanned across the small of Bucky’s back and pushed their hips flush. Both of their cocks were trapped between their bodies and Bucky was so desperately hard that he began to rut, chasing friction as their cocks slid together.

Just when Bucky thought he’d reached his peak and nothing could possibly get any better, Steve cozied up behind Bucky’s back and began to lave kisses along the tops of Bucky’s shoulders and down between his shoulder blades. His fingers skated over Bucky’s ribs, finding all the tender places, under his shoulders and around the dimples in his back that never failed to make Bucky melt.

He moaned against Rogers’ mouth.

“We’ve got you,” Steve promised. “Just relax.”

Rogers’ hand moved to Bucky’s hip and Rogers broke to pull back and stare deep into Bucky’s eyes.

“Ready?” he asked.

“For you? Always.” Bucky replied before diving back in for another kiss.

He felt his hips being lifted and Rogers’ hand left Bucky’s hip so he could guide his cock toward Bucky’s already loose and open hole. He slipped inside with ease and Bucky was gently lowered until Rogers was buried to the hilt. It felt just as wonderful as it always did. Filling Bucky in that deeply satisfying way that he’d been craving since he shipped out. Instantly, Bucky began to move, rocking his hips and chasing friction, but a pair of strong hands held him steady and prevented him from grinding like he really wanted to.

“Steady.” Rogers pressed a kiss to the hinge of Bucky’s jaw. “We’re only halfway.” He canted his hips upwards slightly, and Bucky groaned as Rogers' cock dragged against his prostate.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Bucky whined.

“That’s it, baby.” Rogers cooed praise into Bucky’s ear and Bucky let his head fall against Rogers’ shoulder, just panting against Rogers’s hot skin as Rogers diligently ground into him.

The pair of them must have shared some signal, or maybe they were just in tune with one another because Rogers slowed, but before Bucky could even considering protesting the loss of movement, he felt the pressure of Steve’s well-lubricated fingers teasing against Bucky’s already stretched and well-stuffed hole.

“ _Oh!”_ he mouthed against Rogers’ neck. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He already felt stretched to full capacity, but Steve gently coaxed him open and soon his fingers were pressing into Bucky, right alongside Rogers’ cock.

Rogers gave a low growl of pressure, no doubt noticing the added pressure as Steve’s fingers brushed against him and suddenly the hand that had been gently cradling the nape of Bucky’s neck was twisting into his hair and pulling Bucky in for a desperate kiss. Their teeth clashed and Bucky was pretty sure he accidentally bit Rogers’ lip, but that didn’t dull Rogers' intensity. He kissed furiously, ferociously, like his life depended on it and when Steve had three fingers pressed up against his cock, Rogers began to move again, in time with Steve who continued opening Bucky up, beyond what Bucky had ever imagined was possible.

And then a fourth slipped in and Bucky was pretty sure he saw the creation of the universe flash behind his eyes. He whimpered at the stretch, at the fullness, and the sheer overwhelming pleasure. His cock was trapped between him and Rogers, being rubbed raw against Rogers’ abdominal muscles, weeping pre-cum in what was practically one endless dragged out orgasm. He was so close to actually coming, writhing with pleasure as it built and built and built.

“I think you’re ready,” Steve whispered from behind Bucky. His breath tickled Bucky’s ear and his stubble scraped Bucky’s neck. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

Bucky nodded, and whimpered, unable to do anything else, and then, ever so slowly, he was lifted off Rogers' cock, until only the head remained. Steve pulled his fingers out and Bucky fluttered, searching the fullness he’d felt moments before. He didn’t have to search long, all at once the blunt pressure of Steve’s cock joined Rogers in poking at his rim and Bucky whimpered as Steve began to push inside.

Bucky came immediately, in an explosion of ecstasy. His vision ruptured into a cloudburst of white stars that seared themselves on his retinas and his entire awareness narrowed down to the all-encompassing stretch as both cocks breached him.

He fell lax against Rogers’ chest and Steve pressed up behind him, sandwiching Bucky upright between them.

“ _Fuck_ that feels good,” Rogers grunted.

“So good.” Steve agreed.

“You’re a dream, Buck. What’d we do to deserve you?”

Bucky had no answer, he felt like he was in a dream, sandwiched between two versions of the love of his life who were currently devoted to giving him the best fucking of his life.

On third thoughts, picking up that a glowing object was the greatest idea he’d had in his whole goddamn life.

He couldn’t vocalise that, he couldn’t vocalise anything other than high-pitched whimpers and keens of pleasure. He didn’t even have the wherewithal left to kiss Rogers, or Steve, both of whom continued to pepper his jaw, his shoulders, and his slack mouth with kisses whilst Bucky was pressed blissed-out between them.

“So good.”

“You’re so good for us.”

Bucky had never felt so overstimulated in his life. He was drunk off the sensation and he surely would have come again if he’d had a super soldier refractory period. He kept waiting for the overstimulation to turn into pain, but it never did, and he drifted on a cloud of bliss, held safe between the two of them who worked in seamless tandem to fuck into him until he _was_ ready to go again.

He didn’t try to hold it back, he let the sensation course through him, rippling through and contracting every single muscle in his body as it burst out of him. Rogers and Steve followed not far behind and the three of them slumped back into the mattress and the rucked up sleeping bag in a mess of limbs.

Someone kissed him, someone else brushed his hair out of his eyes. Strong hands cradled him and hushed reverent voices told him how much they loved him. Bucky soaked it all in and finally let the haze of post-coital bliss carry him off to sleep.

When he woke, the light had changed outside Bucky felt the stiff fabric of his army uniform coating his arms and legs. He was still wrapped in a pair of strong arms, but he only heard the calm breathing of one other person with him. He cracked his eyes open and blinked blearily around the room.

“Welcome back,” Rogers pressed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead and swept a hand through his hair.

“M’dressed?” Bucky asked, confused.

“Didn’t know when your time here would run out; thought it best you didn’t pop back to WW2 _buck_ naked.” Rogers grinned and Bucky rolled his eyes. How many times had Steve made that joke? Was he ever not going to think it was the height of wit?

“Haha.” Bucky drawled. “But thanks.” He snuggled closer. “Where’s the other Steve?”

“Left just a little while ago. I guess you don’t have long.” Rogers bent down to kiss Bucky’s forehead again but Bucky tilted his head up to let Rogers capture his lips. “We weren’t too rough with you, were we? Pretty sure you were crying near the end.” Rogers actually sounded worried, like it hadn’t been the single greatest moment of Bucky’s life to date.

“Because it was so perfect,” Bucky promised. “I’m still mad that you signed up to be an experiment, but I guess I can forgive you if you promise to fuck me like again in the future.”

“Every chance I get, promise.” Rogers grinned. “I love you Bucky, I love you so much. I’ll see you real soon.”

“I love you too, Steve. Don’t do anything else stupid until I get back.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Rogers gave him a smile and one last kiss before whatever magic had transported him into the future began to wear off and Bucky found himself being pulled back into the past.

“Sarge! Don’t touch that!” his corporal shouted at him.

Bucky released his grip on the glowy thing and stepped back. As he let go, the colour faded until it was just a dull lump of rock, indistinguishable from the rest of the rubble it was lying in. Bucky glanced down at his hands and then ran a hand through his hair, spinning to take in his surroundings. He was right where he’d left off like no time had passed at all, and suddenly he feared the whole thing had been nothing more than a dream.

It hadn’t been though, Bucky was quite certain his imagination wasn’t capable of conjuring up something as spectacular as that. And when he finally got a chance to check himself over that evening, his hips were bruised with the imprint of large strong hands, and his thighs were prickled from the scrape of their beards. He grinned to himself and hugged his blanket close around him, falling asleep cocooned in the memory of Steve’s strong arms hugging him close.

As time wore on, the details of the encounter faded, but he clung to Steve’s promise that they’d see each other soon and that no matter what happened, Steve would come for him. When Zola stripped every other thought from his mind, Bucky clung to that promise and the deliverance that came in the form of a pair of bright blue eyes, strong yet gentle hands, and a golden-toned body that belonged to the pantheon of the gods.

｡☆✼★━━━━★✼☆｡

He thought he’d lost those memories during the Winter Soldier years, until one sunny afternoon in Wakanda, Steve’s quinjet landed in the city and Steve came bounding to find Bucky on his farm with the brightest smile on his face.

“Good mission?” Bucky asked, arching up for his welcome home kiss.

“Eh, so-so.” Steve wobbled his hand, but his grin didn’t fade.

“Then what’s got you looking so chipper?”

“You.” Steve beamed from ear to ear looking like the cat that didn’t just get the cream but got the rights to a whole dairy farm.

“Me?”

“A certain you from September 1943,” Steve wagged his eyebrows and scooped Bucky off his feet to carry him back into his hut.

It took Bucky a little while to catch on, but when he did, the memories came back in a flood. “Oh, _oh_ ,”

“Oh, indeed.” Steve dropped Bucky on the pallet on the floor that served as his bed, not a million miles away from the mattress and sleeping bags Steve had ravaged him on all those years ago. Maybe just days, or even hours for Steve.

“That was real then.” Bucky brought a hand up to brush against the beard that coated Steve’s jaw. Bucky hadn’t noticed that Steve had been slowly growing into that memory from the farmhouse. But now his resemblance was unmistakable, with his longer hair—long enough to curl behind his ears, now— that was blonde on top and darker underneath to match his caramel coloured beard. And most remarkable of all, the happy and self-assured gleam in his eyes that had been missing for so long after Bucky had first come in from the cold.

“It most certainly was.” Steve swooped down to kiss Bucky and carded his hands through Bucky’s long hair.

Bucky smiled up at him. “Believe you promised to fuck me like that every chance you got.”

“Oh, I plan to, baby doll. I plan to.”

Steve certainly made good on his promise, and full use of their super soldier stamina, until even their refractory periods were pushed to the limit. They fell back onto the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms feeling thoroughly blissed out and spent.

“You said your Bucky—me—that I was okay now, you said I was wonderful,” Bucky remembered. He spoke hesitantly as Steve’s fingers played with the loose strands of Bucky’s hair which was so much longer than it ever had been before. Bucky loved how Steve’s fingers felt when they brushed through it. “Do you really mean that?”

“I do, Buck. You are so wonderful. Don’t know how I ever ended up so lucky to have you.”

Bucky gave a happy hum and nestled closer to Steve. He still didn’t feel wonderful and he doubted he’d ever quite feel like his old self, that boy from 1943 was well and truly gone, but Bucky remembered how much love there had been in Steve’s eyes when he’d spoken about his Bucky and the assurance Bucky had taken from that they’d wind up happy in the future after all. He stared into Steve’s eyes and saw that same love directed at him. There was no doubt in Steve’s eyes that they were anything other than okay, and every day it got a little bit easier to believe Steve and trust that he was right. After all, they were together again, and that’s all that mattered.

“I hope that other Steve found his Bucky.”

“I’m sure he did,” Steve promised and pressed a comforting kiss against Bucky’s shoulder, already sounding sleepy. But before he drifted off, he entwined their fingers together and made sure that he told Bucky, “I love you. ‘Til the end of the line.”

“‘Til the end of the line,” Bucky whispered back. “Love you too.”

｡☆✼★━━━━★✼☆｡

Somewhere, across the distant reaches of the multiverse, Steve Rogers stormed the Red King’s castle and seethed with rage as the Red King gloated about killing Bucky. The Red King threw Bucky’s metal arm at Steve as proof, but Steve didn’t believe it for a moment. The certainty that had blazed in Bucky’s eyes as they’d held each other in that strange parallel universe, the confidence he’d had that Steve would find his Bucky before it was too late propelled him forwards. After he tore through the Red King and the guards that filled the castle, Steve found Bucky hunkered in the dungeons, half-starved and injured, but very much alive.

“You came for me.” Bucky managed a weak smile as Steve ripped through the chains that held him bound to the dungeon wall and scooped him up into his arms.

“Of course I did.”

With Devil’s help, Steve fought his way through the Mud Kingdom and carried Bucky as far as he could away from the chaos and destruction of the Red King’s realm, away from Doom and the Killiseum. He carved them out a home in a slightly less treacherous corner of the Badlands in which they could live out their days in peace. It wasn't quite the bright summer days he’d always dreamed of, but it was a start. Steve remembered what that other Bucky had told him and the conviction with which he’d spoken, and knew them to be true: as long as they were together, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! That's easily the most explicit thing I've written in a long, long time - I hope you enjoyed it 😄😄
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can! 💙💙💙
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/astrobucky) or [Tumblr](https://trenchcoatsandtimetravel.tumblr.com/) if you want to discuss headcanons / fic ideas


End file.
